


The Lion, The Lesbian, and the Wardrobe

by Paypay_15t



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paypay_15t/pseuds/Paypay_15t
Summary: Cheryl never quit fit in with the rest of her family. When her brother Jason dies her mother sends her to a boarding house where she finds a mysterious wardrobe that leads her to a magical world where she finds a mysterious girl that changes her life forever.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Cheryl was a quiet girl when she was young. She was shy and timid and never really fit in any where. So she got bullied a lot for it. It was already bad enough that her mother was abusive but getting bullied wasn't making it any better. All Cheryl ever wanted was a friend, someone to talk to.... someone who loved her. 

Going into high school she changed. She became a mean girl. She became your worst enemy, you wouldn't want to mess with Cheryl Bombshell. She had friends but they were only her friends because they were afraid of her. Cheryl finally got what she wanted.... or did she. 

It got worse when her brother died. He was murdered by his own father just because he had found out about there wicked maple syrup business. Cheryl was devastated, the only thing that made her smile, that made her laugh was gone from her life. 

Matters became worse when her father decided to hang himself. 

Cheryl realized that putting on this mean girl phase wasn't enough anymore. She realized that she was faking everything. The smile, the laughing. It was all fake. It wasn't until her sophomore year of highschool she realized something was missing. There was a whole in her heart where JJ used to be and nothing was ever going to fill it back up. 

"Good morning Cheryl" her mother said to her. 

"Goodmorning mother" Cheryl said with a frown. Her mother quickly noticing. Their breakfast was very quiet that morning. 

"Cheryl, sweetie, we need to talk" Her mother resumed. 

"About What?" Cheryl asked. 

"Well sweetie I know you have been going through a lot lately with your brother dying and your father gone, I wanted to help but I realized that I have to send you away" her mother said emotionless. 

Cheryl eyes went wide. "What? Where?" Cheryl quickly asked. 

"Some where that will help you out with.... issues" she quickly replied. 

Cheryl got up from her seat and shook her head no. "Mom, please I don't wanna go, I don't wanna leave" she said almost in tears. 

Her mother looked at her with her deadly eyes. "Cheryl Blossom you are going to this place, do not question me!" Her mother raised her voice. Cheryl started crying because she didn't want to leave her home behind. She started shaking. 

Her mother rose up from her seat and quickly went to Cheryl and slapped her in the face. Cheryl quickly fell back onto her seat in shock of what her mother just did to her. 

Now Cheryl wasn't surprised that her mother did this. Her mother is quite abusive towards her. 

Cheryl knew she had to calm down her breathing before things got more out of hand. 

"Listen, Cheryl you are going to that house and you will behave yourself, or that isnt going to be the only red mark I will leave on your face" she warned her.

Cheryl looked up shocked. She realized she had to stop or things were just going to get worse from here. So she quickly wiped her tears and started breathing better. She looked up at her mother and asked "Where will I be going Mother?" 

"Now that's my good girl" she told her whole pinching very hard on her cheeks. "You will be going to a bording house for children" she said. "It's a very nice home and it is quite perfect for you Cheryl, you're going to love it there" she finished.

Cheryl knew she wasn't going to like it there. But deep down it kind of made her smile because she would finally be away from this monster she calls her mother.


	2. The Lion, The lesbian, and the wardrobe

Cheryl made her way to the train station. She saw there were so many people there she could barley sit down properly. 

She looked at the corner of her eye and saw a child. The child was alone. The child was looking a round for something.... for someone. Cheryl has a tainted smile on her face she stood up about to walk to the child but she stopped and her face became dark again. The mother appeared right behind the child. 

She stood there still as she saw the mother bring the child into her arms. She wished her mother had come to say bye to her instead she just kicked her to the street. She tried her hardest not to cry. She realized that she was truly alone in this world. She walked back to her seat and realized it was taken by a bunch of men. Oh how much she hates them. She quickly wiped her tears and walked over there. 

"Hey! You rodents that's my seat!" Cheryl snapped at them. All they did was laugh at her.

"Are you lost pretty girl?" One of the men stood up and came closer to Cheryl. She lost her breath. 

"Move away from my seat you hag!" Cheryl snapped again. But the man kept getting closer he was reaching out for her hair but she quickly stopped him by kicking him right on his testicles. 

He screamed in agony. She looked up at the other men and they quickly moved out of the way. Cheryl might be emotionally unstable but she was fierce. 

Her train came so she went straight into the line. She gave her ticket and went in the train. She sat at the very end of the train. Kids would walk up in the train laughing and smiling with their friends. Cheryl sat and observed. 

The train slowly started to move and she saw all the parents waving at their kids goodbye. She looked around but her mother couldn't be found. 

And here she goes crying again. She wiped her tears away and cried in the seat of the train. 

She got out of the train and waited for her ride to come. She had know idea about this boarding school and what it was for. She also had no idea who was coming to pick her up. 

She waited a while.... a long while. Did they know she was coming? She wanted to walk but she had know idea where to go. She waited there some more. 

It started to get cold really cold just waiting there. She quickly found herself trying to fall asleep. She couldn't though or she might miss the person who is picking her up.

"Excuse me ma'am?" She was woken up by an Anonymous voice. 

"Uh, hello?" 

"Are you Cheryl Blossom?" The mysterious lady asked. 

"Yes I am"

"Oh my gosh!" "You're the girl we have been looking for" The lady spit out with excitement. 

"We didn't think we would see you today, your mother never told us you were on the way" Of course that's what happend her mother probably went straight home and got drunk. 

"I'm terribly sorry ma'am, I wish I-"

"Oh know dear it's not your fault, some parents aren't just meant to be parents" She knew she was talking about her mother. 

"Oh where are my manners? My name is Ms. Gold" 

"I guess you already know my name" Cheryl laughed and she got in her car and they drove off.

Cheryl and Ms. Gold slowly arrive at the boarding school. It looked really old. It was very big Cheryl wondered how many boys and girls will be in here. 

"Welcome to the Boarding School Cheryl" Ms. Gold told her while walking through the front door. 

It was quiet......to quiet. 

"Um, Ms. Gold where are all the children?" Cheryl asked. 

"Oh they are probably out playing outside, you are going to love them" 

They walked up the stairs and Cheryl wasn't going to lie her bags were getting really heavy. She doesn't pack light.

"Now, there are some rules you have to follow- First there will be no touching of the simple artifacts this great school holds" 

"Second there is a certain bed time, we all go to sleep around 10:30 no later than that."

"And third you should never ever disturb the headmaster... he will always be in his office during the day" "Do you understand?"

Cheryl looked at her for a quick second because she honestly forgot the first two rules. "Yes Ms. Gold I do" 

"Alright well now here is your room" 

Cheryl walked in and almost fainted. It was so....disgusting. She never thought she had to say this but she honestly misses her home where that wrecked monster was. Her home actually smelled nice and didn't look like someones barn. 

Cheryl turns her head to Ms. Gold and fakes her smile so she wouldn't disappoint her.

"Well once you get unpacked you should definitely meet the other girls-"

"Girls?" Cheryl quickly interrupted her.

""Yes, you did know this was an all girls boarding school right?" Ms.Gold told her. 

Cheryl was out of breath because her mother did not tell her this. Her mother never really tells her anything. 

"Yes of course she did" Cheryl lies through her teeth. 

Ms.Gold quickly left after that.

Cheryl looked around the room some more to see where she could put her clothes at. Who was she sharing a room with? Cheryl thinks to herself. 

"Hey!" 

Cheryl jumps from the unknown voice that just entered her room. She turns around and quickly looks at the girl in front of her. She has black hair and her clothes scream rich. Why is she here? 

"Hi my name is Veronica Lodge, you must be my roommate" She strides her way to Cheryls side. Cheryl winced at her name because it seems very familiar. 

"Y-Yeah I guess I am" Cheryl isn't going to lie when she says this girl is rather pretty. She is really pretty. Cheryl quickly unthinks those deviant thoughts. 

"My name is Cheryl Blossom" Cheryl takes out her hand to shake hers. 

"Blossom, as in Penelope Blossom" Cheryl freezes this cant be happening. She thought coming here she could at least start fresh and be a new person. Curse her family's name and curse the burden she has to take from it. 

"I heard so much about your family and I just wanted to say I am so sorry about what happened to your brother.....-"

"Not another word" Cheryl interrupts her before she can say his name. Cheryl nose was flaring. She doesn't know anything about her and now she thinks she can just come and be bestfriends with her? Cheryl took a deep breath and smiled. 

"Lodge you said. Yeah I know about you too" Cheryl snaps. "I know about your daddy's dirty business" 

Veronicas face turns very confused as to why the girl is so mad at her. 

"I know that your daddy is in jail and let me guess your mother couldn't take care of you cause she is just as bad as him.... and that's why you're here right?" Cheryl and Veronica are now face to face. 

Veronica is about to cry. Cheryl sees this and gets more fierce. "Aww are you gonna cry to daddy now.... oh that's right you can't" And that is where it hurts the most. Veronica quickly runs out of the room whimpering. 

Cheryl was slowly smirking. But it quickly faded when she started to hear the old walls creek in her ears. And when she heard the floor boards in the distant quickly fading away when Veronicas feet hit the stairs. She looked around and then she looked out the window and saw two more girls. 

One was a blonde headed girl and the other one had brown puffy hair. Veronica ran into the blonde girls arms and she quickly looked up. Cheryl walked away from the window. And she realized.... she was alone again. 

Cheryl started to feel..... guilty. She has never really felt that before. Is it because she now realizes she doesn't have any friends? Or is it because she now realizes how truly alone she really is? Or is it because she now ruined her chances to gain friends? 

Cheryl sighs and starts to unpack her bag alone in this cold old room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I’m back with a new chapter! Hope you enjoy this one and its a lot longer than the first :)


	3. Chapter 3

It was almost about to be time to go to bed and Cheryl hasn't seen Veronica since she got here. 

Did she hurt her feelings that bad? She didn't mean to say that to her. Every time she even hears his name something just goes off and she explodes. 

Cheryl hears screaming coming from the other room. She turns her head and quickly runs out the door. She runs down the stairs to try and find where the screaming is coming from. 

As soon as her foot hit the last step the screaming stopped. 

Cheryl slowly walked around the house. She heard it again but it came from all the way across the house so she ran up the other flight of stairs. She ran in and right when she pushed the door open she felt wet goo all over her. 

"What the hell is this?" Cheryl looked around her body and there was red goo all over her. In her hair, in her mouth, it tasted disgusting. She looks over and sees a bunch of girls laughing. Now she knew exactly what was going on. 

"What the hell did you guys do?" Cheryl asks in anger. 

"What? It doesn't feel good does it?" The blonde headed girl asked while smirking. 

"What?" Cheryl looked at her with confusion. 

"That is what you get for picking at my friend Veronica!” The blonde girl snapped at her. 

Cheryl was pissed . She put her tongue against her gums and pushed out her cheeks. Who the fuck do these girls think they are? 

Cheryl ran up to the blonde girl and pushed her down and started punching her all over. She hears the girls screaming in the back for her to stop but she doesn't. 

Both the blonde girl and Cheryl are pulling eachothers hair they don't stop. Cheryl punches her right in her nose. This causes the girl to push her off and get on top of her her. They still pull at each others hair. They don’t stop until they are pulled apart by someone. 

"What is going on here!" Ms. Good yells at both of them. 

Cheryl tries to control her breathing. Looking dead straight at the blonde girl whose ponytail is loose and blood running out of her nose. 

"Well, anyone gonna answer?" Ms.Gold speaks again. 

"Cheryl started it!" The blonde girl yells out.

"I did not!" Cheryl goes up to the blonde girl once more but Ms. Gold pushes her away. 

"This behavior will not be tolerated in this environment, both of you go to sleep and we will talk about this in the morning!" Ms. Gold pulls Cheryl to her room. 

Cheryl gets to her room and realizes she has to change her clothes because of all this goo is on her, so she gets some clothes from her bag and goes showers. 

Once Cheryl is done she goes to her room and it's empty. Veronica clearly isn't going to sleep in the room after everything that's happened. 

Cheryl goes to her bed and turns off all the lights. A tear falling down her eyes before she slowly falls alseep.

Because once again she is alone.

.....

The next morning was rough. Cheryl woke up and could still smell that disgusting goo she had all over her last night. It had only been a couple of days here at the school and she had already made enemies. 

Walking down the stairs she smells the sweet smell of bacon. It has been a long time since she has had bacon. The last time she remembered when she was little. Her mother burned her with the frying Pan for accidentally spilling the apple juice container. It was a horrible day to wear a sleeveless shirt. 

She goes to the kitchen and it's empty. There's food there on the plates and she doesn't know if she is allowed to take it yet. She slowly sits in one of the chairs at the dining table. 

She grabs a plate and puts it next to her she looks around to see if anyone is looking and she grabs the bacon and pops one into her mouth. 

"Hey!"

She jumps as she heard a familiar voice behind her. 

"Good morning my dear Cheryl" It was Ms. Gold. 

"Good morning Ms. Gold" Cheryl puts down the bacon she was about to eat and Ms.Gold quickly notices. 

"Oh no dear, keep eating, I made this for you" She informs Cheryl. 

Cheryl quickly picks back up the bacon and puts it in her mouth. 

She hears a bunch of girls coming down the stairs and for a second she had forgot that she was at a boarding school for girls. 

She rolls her eyes at how how pitch there laughs were. How higher can they go? Cheryl thought to herself. 

She turns around and sees that blonde girl from last night and instantly loses her appetite. She looks at her in disgust. 

The blonde girl quickly notices. "Oh hey, How does your hair feel?.... you know from all that goo?" All the girls end up laughing except for Veronica who seems very uncomfortable by what she said. 

"Well how does your nose feel after that punch yesterday? Cheryl smirked because her nose had become very red and swollen. 

The blonde girl looked at her and started to walk towards her and Cheryl stood up. Cheryl was more prepared for a fight this time. 

"Girls! Can we please not this morning?" Veronica becomes between them to try and stop this. 

"V, back off!" The blonde girl bites her teeth. 

Veronica pulls the blonde girl away from everyone so they could talk. 

Cheryl looks over she can't hear anything but she can see. The blonde girl is clearly mad at her because of how she is throwing her fists into the air. Cheryl just looks away and tries to finish her food. 

"Hey!" The other girl speaks. Cheryl has only been here for a couples of days and she doesn’t even know anyone's name. 

"Hi" Cheryl says back. 

"We haven't met yet, I'm Josie McCoy" The girl sticks her hand to Cheryl and her hand stays there. Cheryl just looks at her with disgust. Josie quickly gets the memo and puts her hand down. 

"Look- 

Cheryl sighs heavily to interrupt the girl, to make her notice that she doesn't want to have this conversation. Josie clears her throat and doesn't say another word getting that Cheryl doesn't want to talk to her. 

The blonde girl and Veronica come back. They sit down and had the quietest breakfast Cheryl has ever attended. 

........

Cheryl didn't realize how boring it would be up here. Everyone already hated her so she had no one to play with or talk to. Cheryl looks out the window because she hears laughter coming from outside. 

She sees all the girls playing outside and quickly looks away. Does she feel jealous? No there is no way she is. 

She hears a quick knock at the door and her thoughts disappear. 

"Aren't you gonna play?" Ms. Gold asked her. 

"I don't think they will want me to" Cheryl tells her. 

Ms. Gold frowns and walks up to her. "Cheryl we all have bad times, some more than others..... but we can quickly wash them away with friends" Cheryl smiles at what she says. 

Cheryl looks at the window one more time. She sees them laughing and hugging each other. Maybe having friends isn’t so bad. 

She takes a deep breath and stand ups. Very terrified of how everyone will react. 

She is mostly terrified of them not wanting her there. 

Her whole life she’d felt unwanted by so many people, including her mother, who’d secluded her from everything. Her mom never wanted anything to do with her. After her brother that feeling hit worse, because now feel it... she knows it she KNOWS her mom does not want her around. That thought kept growing and growing and now it’s just a numbing pain. She just pushes it deep down into nothingness. 

She walks outside and the laughing suddenly stop. 

"What do you want?" The blonde girls questions her. She has her arms folded clearly showing Cheryl how much she does not want her here. 

"Betty" Veronica jumps in. Oh so that's her name. 

"I just want to play" Cheryl’s voice is small. 

Betty looks over at Veronica who is giving her this look. Maybe she is saying yes maybe she is saying no? Cheryl honestly couldn't tell. 

Betty sighs and tells Cheryl to come here. Cheryl smiles her way over there. 

"So you have to get the ball through that ring. You got it?" Josie tells Cheryl for the 5th time. 

"Yes I got it this time" Cheryl says with confidence. 

Cheryl breathes in and takes the club in her hands. She is calm and collected she swings back the club a little too hard and it flys out of her hand and onto Bettys face. 

Betty quickly falls to the floor and yells out. Everyone, including Cheryl runs to her side. 

"Oh my gosh! Betty are you okay?" Veronica panics. 

Betty is covering her eye she has a cut right below it. Any higher and Betty could have gone blind. 

"Betty I am so-

"You bitch!" Betty yelled at her. 

"You did that on purpose!" Cheryl looks at her with confusing. 

"No I... I-" 

Betty stands up with rage in her eyes and Cheryl knows what is gonna happen next. 

"I'm gonna kill you Blossom!"

She yells but Cheryl is already in the house. Cheryl isn’t the type of person to run away in a fight but for some reason she is now. Maybe it's because she doesn't want to hurt Betty? Or maybe it's because she is tired of all the fighting?

Cheryl stops thinking once she hears Betty running after her. She really screwed up this time. 

Cheryl runs up the stairs quickly and tries to find a good hiding spot. She sees an open door at the end of the hall and goes through it and shuts it behind her. 

"Where are you?" She hears Betty right by the door she is in and she sees something..... it's a wardrobe. 

It was so weird she thought, because that was the only thing in the room. There was no windows, no other doors. Just that wardrobe in the middle of the room. 

Cheryl is out of breathe and she has to quickly decides what she wants to do. Because right now Betty is right outside the door. 

Cheryl looks at the wardrobe and back at the door making a quick decision. She looks at the wardrobe one time time and goes straight to it. 

She goes inside the wardrobe and shuts the door but leaves it a little cracked to see when Betty will be come through the door. 

The door opens widely and Betty stands there and looks at the wardrobe for a second. Cheryl is in deep shit. Cheryl backs up from the door. She back ups all the way until she almost falls in something cold. 

She looks around and it’s.... snow. 

Cheryl looks at the door and Betty opens it and Cheryl breathes heavily. But Betty doesn't see anything. How can’t she see this? Cheryl thinks 

Betty huffs out in anger because all she sees is the wardrobe and she quickly leaves. 

Cheryl stands up and looks at all the white snow coming down from the sky. Which got all over her new red sweater by the way. How is this possible? Where is she? 

Even with all these questions she looks up and smiles, she misses the snow. She misses playing in the snow. 

She remembers playing in the snow with her brother JJ. She remembers building snow mans and having snow ball fights with him. A tear slowly slips down her cheek. 

She quickly wipes away the tear because it’s starting to become an icicle. She looks around more. She hears something in the distant, it's loud. It’s making the ground shake and she falls from slipping on the ice from the snow. She looks into the distance and she couldn't tell what it was until it got closer. 

They were deers. In a hurd running right towards her. She tried her hardest to get up fast and run. Once she achieves this she runs as fast as she can. 

She is running away from them hitting so many tree branches and rocks. She becomes unlucky though because she falls on a loose tree branch and lands face first into the snow. 

She wipes the snow off of her face. By the time she looks up the deer have came closer to her. It’s too late for her now. She covers her face giving up. Oh how she regrets not being nice to Veronica. Who knew almost getting ran over by deer would make her this nice. 

But quickly someone falls down and grabs her. They pull her up from a rope they are attached too. before she could say anything her sweater is ripped away from her body from the deers horns. 

Once the deers have evacuated the area the person drops down to floor with Cheryl. When she gets back up from the ground she sees the tree she was just hanging from. She looks around and sees the person that just saved her. They are clearly a person from there body. She can't see their face because there is a black cloth wrapped around it. 

Cheryl is breathing heavy and looks back up at the person. "You.... you saved me" Cheryl starts to wrap her arms because she realizes now that she just has a bra on because the deers took her sweater away. 

"You couldn't come any sooner? They took my sweater" Cheryl snaps at the person. 

The person throws a long brown cloth at her and she huffs. "What is this?" Cheryl looks at the shirt in disgust. Brown is not her color at all. 

The person doesn't speak... at all. Cheryl looks at them. “Are you gonna say something?” Cheryl snaps again quickly becoming annoyed at their silence, The person quickly runs away into the shadows. 

"Wait!" Cheryl yells out. But they are already gone into the forest. Cheryl tried to catch up to them but they are too fast. And once again Cheryl is standing alone in this cold dark forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me months to have an update. I promise I’ll be better with updating but I hope you like this one. And question: who do you think was under the cloak??

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first ever fic. Please enjoy and I have no idea when the next part will come out so stay tuned :). Also sorry it was so short !!!


End file.
